


Bring Your Daughter to Work Day

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Clothed Sex, Cumshot, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sneakiness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: James Davidson wanted his employees daughter, Robin, the moment he laid eyes on her.  On 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day' he gets his chance.  Because, turns out, she wanted him too.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Sins [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289966
Comments: 7
Kudos: 355





	Bring Your Daughter to Work Day

James Davidson was the new big boss at his tech company. The former CEO retired, and he instantly took the slot. First thing he did was clean house. Of course, he kept most highly respected senior board members and those he owed favors to. But the dim-witted ones who got hired based on who their father was were quickly escorted out of the building and he refilled it with people with brains.

A dinner party here and there with the odd work function fundraiser thrown in and the company was a well-oiled social machine. He also decided to add the odd in-building fun day. Casual Fridays, bring your child to work day, team building retreats. Happy employees led to loyal employees who worked hard.

He might have cursed himself for the ‘Bring Your Daughter to Work Day’ later, but not today as he reeped the reward.

Most employees were middle aged or younger with small children. Thirteen at the oldest. But some senior board members had grown teens or even early twenties. Straddling the line of teen and young adult was the daughter of Senior Board Member Timothy Holt. 

Robin Danielle Dand-Holt.

Barely legal but hot as all hell. He’d met her at one such charity event the company held after his takeover. Mr. Holt was glowing with pride about his daughter going into pre-law. She was poise, articulate, intelligent, and had he mentioned sexy as hell?

He could have jumped her then and there. But he wasn’t an animal. He had self-control. He did aim plenty of conversation towards her and even offered to connect her with a law contact of his when she was ready for an internship. Laying the groundwork, so to speak.

And now it seemed Mr. Holt was using ‘Bring Your Daughter to Work Day’ to invite his daughter to have a look at the building’s remodel and parade her to brag about her accomplishments in school to the other board members.

“Mr. Davidson, sir, you remember my daughter, Robin Danielle Da—”

“Robin is just fine, dad,” she cut her father off with a teasing smile. “And yes, we met at the Benefit for the Trevor Project last Spring.”

“Lovely to see you again, Miss Dand-Holt,” James said, shaking her hand intimately.

“Like I told me father, Robin is just fine,” she said, her dark red painted lips spreading in a gentile smile.

“Darling, I’m afraid I have to jump into a meeting, and it may run long,” Mr. Holt interrupted. “Would you be alright waiting for us to go to lunch?”

“Of course, dad, don’t worry about me,” she said.

James jumped in. “I was just about to send Candence for coffee. Would you like anything?”

“Green tea?” Robin requested.

“Consider it done.”

Mr. Holt let out a chuckle as he left for the meeting room. “Take care of my little girl, Mr. Davidson!”

James chuckled and waved the other man off. “Of course!” He and Robin started walking towards his office.

“I contacted the Professor you turned me onto,” Robin commented. “We’ve had a couple good meetings over tea. I might take his class next year.”

“That’s wonderful!”

He casually gave off their drink orders to Candence who scurried off to fulfill his request. He gestured to his nice couch in his office and said, “Make yourself at home Miss—”

“Robin,” she cut him off to correct him with a devious grin. She sat down and daintily crossed her legs as he leaned against his desk.

“I’m glad to hear that school is going well for you,” he commented. “Settling into pre-law?”

“Oh, I find it highly stimulating, invigorating,” she said.

“A young woman like you should be experiencing such experiences constantly,” he responded purposely, watching as she bit into her lower lip. It made his cock twitch.

They were interrupted when Candence returned with their drinks. They made safer conversation over black coffee and green tea about law school and the rising stocks in the company. Conversation turned to the Trevor Project, the last Presidential debate, and their own concerns over the most recent Batman live-action adaptation.

“…such a good cause… so underrepresented…”

“…really need a mute button…”

“…his youth and inexperience may actually be an advantage compared to Bale and Affleck…”

“…but Twilight…”

Robin giggled mirthfully. “People have got to let go of Twilight. Even he hates it and he’s done much better projects since those movies came out.”

He had to agree with her there, watching her lips the whole time.

“My dad is taking his time in that meeting. I hope I’m not getting in the way of your work,” she said.

He waved her concerns away. “Best thing about being the boss is not having to work.”

She giggled again.

He sent Candance on her lunch and sat at his desk, eyeing Robin’s crossed legs. “This is an important meeting your father is in. One that couldn’t be rescheduled.”

Robin shrugged delicately and stood from the couch. “That’s alright. It’s nice catching up with you again, Mr. Davidson.”

He swallowed. “James, Robin.”

Her heels clicked mutely as she walked to his side at the desk. “James.” She stood there, peering down at him through her curtain of dark hair. “I was hoping to see you while I came to visit. I wanted to catch up since the Benefit.”

“You were welcome to reach out to me,” he said lowly. “My email is posted on the company byline.”

“Email… so professional, so…” she purred, “impersonal.”

“So you were looking for a more personal meeting?” he questioned dubiously.

She quirked a knowing brow at him. “Weren’t you?” She reached down her thighs and began pulling up her pencil skirt, revealing her creamy thighs, ass, and thong to him.

James could have acted aghast, but he couldn’t deny himself what was so deliciously offered. His assistant was on lunch. Her father was in a long meeting. The windows were tinted.

She leaned into his ear, her lips barely brushing the lobe, and whispered, “I like to be spanked.”

He leaped into action. He had her bent over his knee and explored her luscious ass and smack it lightly.

“Mmmm, harder sir,” she murmured sensuously. Making his cock jump in his slacks again.

He lifted his hand higher in the air and let it land on her ass with a hard smack that made the cheek jiggle. He reveled in the sound of her gasp. He gave her a few more hard spanks before pushing her to sit up on his desk. He held back a deep groan as his hands skimmed her nubile body over her tight business outfit.

Her eyes flitted down to the tent in his pants. “Are you going to show me, James?”

“I’ll do more than show you,” he said deeply, undoing his pants to fish out his hard cock.

She bit into her gloriously luscious lip again and reached down to stroke his shaft.

He grinned as he caught her squeezing her thighs together. He used his foot to tease apart her high heeled feet to push her legs apart.

“Are you ready for me, darling?” he said in a low tone, leaning in between her legs, reaching to push the crotch of her thong aside and feel her moist pussy. She was ready.

“I’ve been ready for you since I walked into this building,” she whispered. “Take me, James.”

“With pleasure,” he hissed, leading his cock to her waiting cunt and slipping in as if her pussy was made for him. “Jesus—It’s better than I imagined!”

She laughed breathlessly. “Me too.”

He pressed his hand against her sternum to push her flat on his desk, lifting her legs and slowly starting to fuck her. He always fantasized about taking a hot little number over this desk once he assumed the CEO position.

“Oh James!” Robin cried out.

He reached out to unbutton her white blouse and reveal her back bra. He pulled it down to reveal her bouncing breasts, pink nipples tight. “Fuck, you’re so tight!”

“Or maybe you just fill me up so perfectly!” she whimpered back, keening as he hit a spot deep inside her. “Oh keep fucking me!”

He didn’t imagine a world where he would disobey an order like that one. He gripped her hips and pushed into her harder, sliding her nubile body back and forth on his desk as her hands flailed back and shoved papers aside.

“James, sit down – I wanna ride your cock!”

“I won’t say no to that,” he said with a chuckle. He pulled out of her quivering quim and sat down at his desk chair, spinning it to face away from his desk.

Robin got up and pushed her skirt down to the floor with her thong.

“Keep the shoes,” he ordered.

“Kinky,” she said with a smirk as she straddled him and held his cockhead against her hot pussy. She sank down with a high pitched mewl. “Oh you feel so good inside me, James!”

He supported her waist while she bounced on his cock.

With the angle, her clit was grinding against his treasure trail and catapulted her into a rapturous orgasm that turned her cunt into a vice on his cock.

“OH!” she yelped sharply as she came with an added cry of his name. “James!”

He groaned as her cunt squeezed him. But still whispered, “We can’t get too loud there darling.”

“But you feel so good, making me cum on your cock,” she hissed, leaning back and locking her arms around his neck.

He chuckled but his cock jumped inside her as he pushed her back and started to rock her hips against him, feeling his cock flex and grind in her pussy. The tip of his cock pressed and ground up against her cervix while she was wiggled on him by his strong arms.

“Oh fuck you’re gonna make me cum again,” she whimpered, moving fluidly with him.

He moved her faster, and faster, holding her against him firmly as she came. Her back bowed into a ‘U’ shape as her mouth opened to let out a silent scream. James almost came inside her at the feeling of her pussy clenching on him again. But he held back. As previously stated, he wasn’t an animal.

But he did let out a very animal like growl as he stood up with her still lodged on his cock and carried her over to the couch to toss her onto the cushions. “Turn around and show me that ass again.”

She breathlessly laughed as she crawled onto her knees and rested her breasts against the back of the couch, pushing her ass back towards him. He pressed his cock against her pulsing pussy, splaying her asscheeks apart.

“Are you ready for my cock?” he said with a grunt. 

She thrust her ass further back, pressing her slit against the tip of his cock. “Yes, please, James, fuck me!”

He did. He slid right into her to the hilt and immediately encased his hands on her hips to hold her as he began to thrust into her. He kept them shallow at first – teasing her sensitive pussy after two orgasms.

“Please James, hurry up and fuck me!” Robin whined.

He slammed into her abruptly hard, earning a high squeal from her. He kept that up, fucking her doggy style.

When he was sure he was about to cum – to hold off – he pulled out of her.

“No – I was so close!” she whined.

He twisted her onto her back on the couch and climbed on top of her. He fed her his cock again. She wrapped her legs around him, her heals digging into his buttocks.

“Fuck, right there!” she said as his cock brushed against a certain spot within her. “Ooh, touch my clit, fuck me, keep going!”

He thumbed at her clit harshly as he thrust into her cunt over and over again. In a second, Robin was writhing into him and cumming hard on his cock again.

His thrusting grew uneven as this time, his orgasm was looming over him and it would not be impeded. “Shit, I’m gonna cum. Where—”

“Cum in my mouth!” she moaned.

With his orgasm at the door, he yanked himself out of her pussy and placed his cockhead at her luscious lips, fisting his shaft until his cum sprayed out into her open mouth and painting her chin and cheek and eyes.

He thoroughly enjoyed that lasting image. He replayed it in his head as they rushed to clean themselves up and get redressed by the time Candance came back from her lunch. He replayed it again when Robin’s father came out of his meeting to take her to a late lunch. She came him a devious wink with a sexy lick of her upper lick – lipstick reapplied – and patted her jacket pocket where he’d put his card with his personal phone number on it. For their next more personal meeting to ‘catch up.’

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.thetrevorproject.org/resources/
> 
> https://www.cinemablend.com/news/2553420/ways-robert-pattinsons-the-batman-might-stand-out-compared-to-other-batman-movies


End file.
